Five Nights in Chaos
by Mr.Grump
Summary: A new night guard for Freddy's Anime Convention as taken charge and has to keep several animatronics in line. Can he pull it off and keep his job? Or will he have to find some other old job?
1. Chapter 1

**here, with a Five Nights in Anime 2 fanfiction. This one won't have as many sex scenes as others you may have read so be warned and enjoy.**

It was pitch black outside, nothing but but the sound of the steady humming motor as the car accelerated while he drove to his destination. Complete with a bland security uniform, a blue buttoned long sleeve shirt, jeans, a hat and leather jacket that said "SECURITY" on them and a dull expression on his face that could hide the frustration he felt inside.

Chris just finished college with decent grades, but had hit a dead end almost immediately after graduation. His parents didn't want him hanging around their house so he ended up splitting rent in an apartment with an old friend from high school. Chris of course needed to pick up a job as soon as he could in order to help pull his own weight, with the paychecks. After about a week and a half of searching his roommate suggested an job at "Freddy's Anime Convention" as a night guard.

As Chris finally pulls up to the Convention he unlocks the door with the keys he was assigned and enters the into a long hallway. Wall walking he recalled how much he whined about the job. He imagined at least starting off at working at a Six Flags or at least a fast food restaurant like McDonalds. But managing an anime convention full of sexualized animatronics weirded him out-

*BANG*

Chris's thoughts were interrupted by the crashing sound from behind and turned around as quick as he could expecting to have to fight off a robber but he couldn't find anything that could have caused the sound. "Guess I'm so pissed off I'm hearing things."

With that he sat down and in his desk and realized how creepy the place can be. The desk was facing a large dark hallway that was impossible to see into. There was also the two air vents near the floor on his sides near the floor. Aside from those was the clutter of items left on and around his desk. Clearly he wasn't the first night guard to have worked here, the most questionable object was…"why is there a pair of women's panties here…?"

A phone that was on his desk as well began to ring, so he answered trying to resist the urge to ask why the undergarments were there.

"Welcome to Freddy's Anime Convention! This is your manager, Mr. Strauss, speaking here to see if you're all set up in your station for this evening."

Chris responded in a tone that was almost as excited as the man who was speaking to him. "Oh yeah! Place looks great around here."

"Good to see that you like it since you'll be here for a while. Now let's get down to business shall we?"

Strauss explained to Chris a bunch of rules and history of the anime convention. However Strauss seemed to be a bit absent minded. Whenever Chris wanted to ask him a question there was an awkward pause before he began talking about a subject that was related to his question, but not a direct answer.

"And last but not least, about the animatronics." Strauss began. "They tend to wander around when it gets dark. And if they see you they might want to…play with you…This can be problematic since they're made of metal so they can kill you if you aren't careful. No need to worry though, you can keep track of their movements with the laptop left for you on the desk. Be sure you don't use up your battery power though, same goes for the light switch on the hallway and vents. If you use your power with those things you're dead meat for sure! Also if they see you, just put on those panties and they should think you're one of them and leave you alone. Best of luck to you kiddo!"

"W-wait!" Too late. Strauss hung up before Chris could clarify that is life would be potentially at stake here.

"What the hell! What the actual hell! I didn't come here to get killed!" Chris began to panic quickly opening the laptop and seeing that it let him see through all the cameras in the building. While switching from camera to camera he eventually saw the animatronics themselves. There were 3 on the stage, all were anthropomorphic, one was a blue bunny with red ribbon and panties one was a yellow bird missing a beak with a bib that said "let's party" over her chest and the one in front was a brown bear, Likely to be Freddy herself, blue one must have been named Bonnie and the yellow one, Chica. He remembered Strauss mentioning the names of all the animatronics and brief descriptions of them as well in the 50 minute call he had with him.

Chris looked closer at these girls and they all looked rather cute to him. His eyes trailed lower until he realized that these animatronics, more or less had no clothing on. They had panties but nothing to really cover the breasts, accept for Chica but her breasts were the largest out of the 3 and the bib she wore hardly covered them.

"What am I doing…checking out those animatronic's boobs…" he sighed. "Ok maybe that guy was messing with me. I know veteran employees always screw with the new guy so I'm probably safe. Those things probably aren't even activated. Why would they be? It's like 2:00 A.M!"

So Chris decided to stay for the night. He watched the cameras and check his surroundings back to back. He looked to the hallway to the vents back to the cameras. And after a while he was sure Strauss was just spinning a false tale about those machines. Chris closed the laptop on his lap and leaned back in his chair and went to sleep. He figured that would be the best option and thought no one would want to break into a place like this anyways.

The minutes ticked by and it was now 3:27 A.M. While Chris was sleeping there was an uninvited visitor watching him. Soon he jerked awake to see just who his guest was.

Chris was groggy at first but when his eyes locked with the cheerful blue bunny he saw before standing right infront of the desk with her hands delightfully held behind her back.

"Hi! You're finally awake!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"AAAHHH!" Chris acted as fast as he could and threw his laptop at the animatronic as hard as he could. He lounged out of his chair and sprinted out of his office not even checking to see if the laptop actually hit her.

He ran down the hallway and passed by another animatronic…well less of an animal than the rest. She looked almost human and was a bit smaller than Bonnie, Chica or Freddy and was holding a balloon. She didn't have any time to speak to Chris because he was just to terrified of the mechanical girl to slow down. He then reached the main cafeteria where the stage was and Freddy appeared to be talking to a white fox animatronic. Of course when they both saw Chris looking like he was about to have a heart attack and sweating uncontrollably, they both tried to speak to the poor man as well but he panicked again and darted to the next hallway

Chris was hoping this was a nightmare. These robots were coming out of nowhere and they all had to ability to move and talk and could kill him if they felt like they wanted to "play." He just needed to get to the exit. He could see it in the distance and ran as fast as he possibly could to reach it. But when he did another animatronic seemed to appear out of thin air and cut off the exit. This one was a bit more unique. She was taller than the others, wore an all black, tight buttoned shirt and pants with 3 white rings at the end of her fore arms and ankles. Her skin and hair were both stark white, her eyes were colored white as well but with black sclera unlike the others and had make up on her face that contained red spots on her cheeks with purple lines that came down from her eyes.

When she appeared Chris attempted to stop and fell on the floor. He then scooted away from the girl while he was on the floor in a very cowardly fashion. He could have sworn he heard Strauss mention the name of this one he was still scared but he was able to soon remember who it was.

"M-marionette…?" He struggled to say.

Marionette walked forward with a slight smile on her face. "We need to have a little talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chris was petrified where he was on the floor, staring into the eyes of what he believed to be his demise. Marionette was astonished by the man's level of fear he was displaying. It seemed like a reaction more fit for the occasional child she would see in the Convention during business hours.

The puppet like animatronic helped the poor night guard to his feet and dusted off his uniform like a mother would for her son.

"You have nothing to fear you know." She said.

"what the hell is going on?!"

"I could tell you, but you need to calm down before you ruin your chance to keep this job first."

"Huh…?" Chris was too caught up in running away to care about his job at the moment and he was genuinely surprised she brought it up. He wasn't expecting an actual answer.

Marionette chuckled "You did come here to do a job didn't you? Running out of here in a panic is the same as quitting isn't it?

"How exactly are you…talking…?"

"Oh dear, we don't have much time so I'll make this quick. Every animatronic here was created by your manager . He's a very impressive mechanic and he's given each of us a design that allows us to register emotions, memories and even personalities like a human would. And your job is to get to know each and every last one of us!"

"Excuse me?! W-why do I have to get to know all of you? I just came here to sit at a desk all night and get payed!"

"Chris, I've done my research on you and you have no other option but to stay here and do your job. Besides, this should make things more interesting than 'sitting at a desk all night' now you get to make plenty of new friends, which by the way you probably aren't too good at making your self if you scream and run away the moment someone greets you now are you?"

Chris was taken by surprise again by Marionette. What did she mean when she said she 'did her research' on him?

"I know that you graduated from college with no clear direction as to go next. You were probably looking for some easy job and a steady income to pay rent in some apartment. I know you're 5 feet and 10 inches tall, weighing 170 pounds. And you're the younger than all 6 of your siblings. You must love getting the attention your probably never got as a kid."

"Have you been stalking me?!"

"Of course not! I just gained access to your government files. I like hacking into things on computers for fun. As soon as I heard Strauss mention your name I was eager to learn more about you. Hehehe."

"Well…please don't research things about me anymore." He was beginning to dread the idea of getting to know these animatronics if they were all as interesting as this one.

"Listen Chris, you're going to be here for a while at least try to get to know all of us before you quit on us. We have to act like the mindless machines you thought we were in the day time without talking to anyone. Everyone here would love to have a new friend like you here."

For the first time in what felt like an eternity Chris began to catch his breath and settle down. He thought this might not be so bad as long as they weren't killing him. Sure they were probably gonna be weird but he knew he wouldn't be doing anything better with his time on the job.

He took a deep breath and looked Marionette in the eye. "Sorry. We got off on the wrong start. I'm Chris" he held out his hand for a friendly handshake but she didn't cooperate.

"Oh no, dear. Trust me I plan on spending at least 1 entire night alone together with you. But right now you should go back an make up to the girl you so rudely hit in the face with your laptop."

That made him feel bad. She probably just wanted to say hi and it looked like he tried to take her head off.

"Oh uh yeah, sorry, uh…I'll just...go back and look for her. Thanks Marionette and uh…see you later!"

He turned to walk back down the hallway from where he came but Marionette teleported infront of him again, cutting him off.

"HOW are you doing that?!"

"You owe me something Chrissy."

He cringed a bit at the nickname she suddenly came up with. "What might that be?"

"I think since I had to use up so your time to prep talk you into not quitting your job, I think I deserve a passionate, warm kiss from you~."

His eyes widened I'm shock while she gazed down at him with a lewd expression on her face. Chris didn't know how to kiss….at all….and he was also afraid that a kiss with an animatronic of her bodice and behavior could lead to something much more intimate which as explained by , would kill him.

Thankfully he struck gold on what should be is ticket to getting out of that situation.

"Close your eyes first" he told her, making his voice as smooth and as romantic as possible.

She complied and slowly closed her eyes, her excitement to feel his soft lips merge with hers. She finally had an opportunity to savor the taste of a man who she planned on making hers. As she patiently waited for the bliss she desired to reach her she felt a small peck on the cheek and she heard the sound of someone running away yelling back to her saying

"You didn't say it had to be on the mouth!"

Before she could respond he was already gone. Of course she could just appear before him again like earlier but she wasn't upset enough to do that. Instead she just smiled again.

"Playing hard to get are we? You're so adorable."

Marionette motioned for someone to come out of hiding.

"Shouldn't you be in the closet? You'll get yourself in trouble again."

The machine that emerged from the shadows looked slightly concerned. "I wanted to make sure he stayed too. I messed up so badly earlier."

"it's alright make sure he feels at home next time."

Chris made it back to the office where the same cute blue animatronic he practically assaulted from before was sitting down in his chair looking at the laptop.

He folded his hands behind his back and had a nervous expression on his face. "Hey there Bonnie"

She looked up and greeted him with the same smile from before. "Hello sir!" She quickly popped up from his desk. "I'm sorry. I always wanted to know what being a night guard was like!"

She was…kind of loud. But she has a very cheerful air about her. "You want to know what being night guard is like? I haven't been one for very long but, I don't think it's something to be excited about." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Listen Bonnie, I'm real sorry about earlier you know with the uh-"

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" She cut him off and picked up the laptop.

"AAAHHH" Bonnie screamed and then chucked the laptop at Chris.

"Jesus! What the shit was that?!" The laptop hit him in the arm so hard it felt like it broke something.

Bonnie had her arms politely behind her back while a Fox like animatronic comes out from under the desk. She had a hook for a hand and vibrant red fur with brown colored panties and she was laughing so hard that if she might have been crying.

"That's what ya get!" The fox said while pointing at him, still cracking up.

Chris rubber his arm and sighed. "Looks like they're gonna be pretty interesting after all…"


End file.
